clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DillyDally
This is the new Talk page, turning over a new leaf, blah blah... Now I would have stopped insulting, until I saw that you came back, and back, and back. If I was an administrator, you'd have been gone a long time ago. But, seeing as though this isn't going to happen, as 1: few people know me, 2: It seems I can't be trusted because Wompus is my brother, and people think that I am Wompus, and 3: I MIGHT GO POWERDRUNK!!! now, how does that phrase sound to you? Doesn't bother me if your still here, its younger people you should worry about. I think I owe an apoligy to you, but I think you owe one to everyone at this wiki. Now, at this, I'll try to trust you. Its not your job on the wiki that makes it hard to trust. Its the picture I get in my mind of you when I hear of you socially. This reminds me of how Bill Clinton was. Did a good job, but was very very shady. ( no offense by the comparison) But, lets get it straight, I don't know if you can forgive me, ( not sure how that works in athiesm) but Ill forgive you without a fight. It just kind of bothers me to have a guy who is an extremist as an administator. But since the wiki isn't about that, WELCOME BACK!!!--Соккпуппитс411 20:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks you, and I very much accept the apology, and return one for insulting you. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 22:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) TAKE DILLYDALLY OFF THE WALL OF SHAME! He's been pardoned! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Friends *these should, ''in theory, support me. [[User:4th hale|''4th hale]] [[User:Alpha 315|Alpha 315]] [[User:Alirocks22|Alirocks22]] [[User:Noogah|Noogah]] Polo890 * Barkman76 02:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * Sheepman (talk| ) 08:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) * User:Sdas01 * User:Docwho98 * User:Rocketboots1 * Ozker * Boidoh * Hotflameboy 03:48, 3 July 2008 (UTC) * Beaky4444 * User:Brodoc * Happyface414 03:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) * Youve turned over a new leaf so here User:Super24Daisy Those originally supporting the "turn over new leaf" idea. Yup. Barkjon Me DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 17:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Those who now support the idea The deed is done. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Definitely not, at first. But now, I'm forgiving! --Freeloh 00:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you all. *'Thank you, everyone, for your support. It's truly been overwhelming, both the amount of abuse and support I've received. I obviously won't be able to thank you all individually, and the more abusive comments, I've taken them on board, and used them to improve myself. I am now trying to think with a clearer head. Thanks you, once more, for all of your support. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 10:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC)' Backup copy of pardon LOL, thanks. However, if someone does want to bring it up, they can ask me, please? I'll give them my E-mail address, and we can have a private conversation for me to better myself. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I got your back Listen, I thought it over, and it was dumb of me to act like that. It just kind of surprised me. I came in right before the WOS existed. So I thought ok DillyDally was bad, and is gone. But I got your back now. You seem pretty nice, and I hope you do become a normal editor.--Соккпуппитс411 19:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC)<--- Russian writing!!! Thanks [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Huzzah!! Huzzah! DillyDally is 100% reformed and 100% not evil! Celebrate!! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 20:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) hey dillydally Hi, whats up, I think now that turtleshroom has been unfair with you. I also realized that ''I was the one acting like a nazi, judging you for atheism. But now I see that you are a great editor and I think you should be on the WALL OF FAME!!! Yep, I think you are ready for that role. NOW, LETS PARTY!!!--Соккпуппитс411 20:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wow, thanks... I'm ashamed to have insulted you. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Removal of Why Benedict & Robots.txt First of all, I have the utmost respect for your decision on the eternal demolition of Why Benedict. The fact that you have changed to the point of removing that evil scum is glorious and to be highly commended. I am SO proud of you! Once the site is down, then notify me, I'll check it out, and you will be wiped off the WOS forever! I can't express all my thanks on the Internet, but I can tell you this: Christian or not, you did the right thing. You should feel very proud of yourself. Oh, and if you ever think about going to a church, might I suggest a Protestant church instead of Catholicism? Most Catholics are '''not' crazy, far from it, but you may have stumbled upon a local extremist sect. Be careful around that kind of thing. Anyway, here is the automatically generated Robots.txt file you have been looking for: User-Agent: * Disallow: * Copy the above text as is (without the ), then go to your computer's Notepad. Paste that in with no enter spaces above or below. Save the file as robots.txt (it's case-sensitive, all lowercase). Once you're done with that, upload it to the Root Directory of Why Benedict. Make sure you get something to archive the robots.txt, and your site will be eradicated from the Internet forever... like it was never even there! Hope that helps, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 15:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) P.S.: You're OFF the WOS! Seeing as it's not it's own site, and it's on freewebs, If I were to put it in the root directory, it'd mean that it wouldn't archive/index any other freewebs sites. Which no-one but me wants. Which essentially means I can't do it. But, I will try. I'm not sure if I even can upload .txt files :). Still, everything has been removed. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) DillyDally, you're pardoned from all charges! I noticed that once Why Benedict was taken down, some other site took it over and made it a redirect to a bishop tabloid full of unvarified facts. It was a tabloid... really. I'm glad to have you back like you were when we first elected you. Good to have you back! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:25, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Redirected? I don't see how. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Second Pardon I felt that I should pardon you too. One time I clicked on the link to the "Why Benedict" site, I was disgusted and amazed. I knew that you didn't like Catholics, but to go that far? I was amazed and didn't believe it was really you. But when this kept happening I knew something was wrong. I almost asked a Wikia Staff member to remove your adminship. Yet, I still had faith in you and everything you had done before the "Why Benedict" site. I kept being patient. And here you are. Totally awesome. Again. I pardon you too. Good to have you back.-- Barkjon 21:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) yes an ascii Yes that -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 13:59, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Hello, its sockpuppets411, and I was hoping that maybe you could be my buddy on the wiki or something, and I take back what I said about you being bad or mean, I see that its a new you! So, just asking, could you, if you have the power to, make me a rollback? If you do, I'm not putting myself on the requests for administrators until I've gotten 1000 edits under my belt. I'm aiming for that before the year is over, also aiming for admin status before 2009. Now, as I asked, I am just hoping you could make me a sysop. This speech is probably boring you, cuz writing it is boring me to death, but I hope you take this into consideration.--Соккпуппитс411 <--- Russian! 22:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) It's not boring at all, but, I apologize, I believe it's beyond my power to make you a rollback. I'd ask BJ, or TS about it, see what they say? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 01:51, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask Barkjon.--Соккпуппитс411 11:47, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hi DillyDally Hi DillyDally, thanks for some of the help for ASCII!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) It was my pleasure. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 01:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I made this for you: ______ _ _ _ ______ _ _ | _ (_) | | | _ \ | | | | | | |_| | |_ _| | | |__ _| | |_ _ | | | | | | | | | | | | / _` | | | | | | | |/ /| | | | |_| | |/ / (_| | | | |_| | |___/ |_|_|_|\__, |___/ \__,_|_|_|\__, | __/ | __/ | |___/ |___/ -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Enjoy It's supposed to say DillyDally! :( :( :( Oh, well. I'll try something. ______ _ _ _ ______ _ _ | _ (_) | | | _ \ | | | | | | |_| | |_ _| | | |__ _| | |_ _ | | | | | | | | | | | | / _` | | | | | | | |/ /| | | | |_| | |/ / (_| | | | |_| | |___/ |_|_|_|\__, |___/ \__,_|_|_|\__, | __/ | __/ | |___/ |___/ ANOTHER TRY: It's for you, DillyDally for your hard work!!! | _ \_ _| | | | \ \ / / _ \/ _ \ | | | | \ \ / / | | | | | | | | | | \ V /| | | / /_\ \| | | | \ V / | | | | | | | | | | \ / | | | | _ || | | | \ / | |/ / _| |_| |____| |____| | | |/ /| | | || |____| |____| | |___/ \___/\_____/\_____/\_/ |___/ \_| |_/\_____/\_____/\_/ NO NO NO NO NO IT IS NOT WORKING... AGAIN!!! Well, thanks for the try. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 02:04, 16 August 2008 (UTC) This is my last try. It will be a smiley face. ______ \ \ |______|_____| | _____|______| | |______| | | | | /_/ please work. Almost!!!!! _ _______ _____ _____ _ __ | | | | ___ \ _ / __ \| | / / | | | | |_/ / | | | / \/| |/ / | | | | /| | | | | | \ | |_| | |\ \\ \_/ / \__/\| |\ \ \___/\_| \_|\___/ \____/\_| \_/ Another try it just does not like me. No, it's the formatting. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 02:11, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Check on my user page... I did get ASCII to work... How else would I have gotten my name up on my user page? Magic? PSA ROX PLEASE WORK! ______ _____ ___ ______ _______ __ | ___ \/ ___|/ _ \ | ___ \ _ \ \ / / | |_/ /\ `--./ /_\ \| |_/ / | | |\ V / | __/ `--. \ _ || /| | | |/ \ | | /\__/ / | | || |\ \\ \_/ / /^\ \ \_| \____/\_| |_/\_| \_|\___/\/ \/ NO NOT AGAIN!!!!! :( ok, let's just forget it. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 02:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I fixed them all up! ;) -- Freeloh 21:48, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Snowflake Award Due to your pardon and 1000 edits I present to you the Gold Snowflake! Here it is. Yu may put it on your user page. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 15:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 02:59, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Do you use Firefox? Hey DillyDally!!! Do you use Firefox? I use Firefox 3.01 (latest). I don't like Internet Explorer... AT ALL!!!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 21:02, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I use 2.5, I think. I'm waiting until most of the 3.1's bugs are figured out, and all my skins and custom stuff work with it. I don't like IE, but most sites are designed for it... [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Endless Ocean It's a game that places the player in the role of a scuba diver exploring the Manaurai (Manoa Lai) sea4 in search of sea life and sunken treasure. More information go here. OK, thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Religion Subpage I removed every reference of you I could find. I'm keeping it for those who are bored, but you are off it, by the rules of the pardon. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 17:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. How about we put every insult, comment, etc, defenses, etc, on one page? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:03, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats! You have been chosen to scout users' edits and report them to the Staff of the Project: Award! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 01:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. What award should I give? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:06, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Remember me? Sk8rbluscat Hi DillyDally!! Do you remember me, Sk8rbluscat, the one who made all that ASCII? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 05:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yes? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:14, 20 August 2008 (UTC) trust i trust you so here Sk8rbluscat award for U Here is the Sk8rbluscat award, for you!!! Image: Sk8rbluscataward.gif |The Sk8rbluscat award --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 22:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You can keep it if you want it. About the Snowflake Awards The "Request Awards" section isn't for requesting they give you awards. It's for ideas for new awards. -- Freeloh 23:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) OK [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Woot! I'm glad you're back! :) ~Ozker Thanks! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Just A Note Dear DillyDally, It is me Dunklebug and I would like to note and point out about the whole WhyBenedict thing that me bringing it up is simply just to show things that have happened because of it in my '''Major Censorship' section. I have no religion but I do believe and I will always point that out to show that I care about other users of the wiki. In no way do I mean to or ever offend you but bringing up you know what is simply just a topic to bring up & again In no way do I meant to or ever offend you. But if I did I am deeply sorry. - With All Due Respect, Dunklebug OK [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 07:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I met 2351!!! http://upload.bluegy.com/show.php?5353c069d049888840587a194ab6d392.jpg -- 07:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Cool! Agent OneDillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) YES! I Really want an agent Blog A) CP Wiki Top Agents B) Wordpress C) A Blog, a list of agents and their ranks, and a list of things happening. D)Yes I'd Like a password P.S. You know the ACP site has changing pictures at the top? I'd like that too but with pictures of the agents ... if you can do that. P.P.S. Please Make a link to it on Club Penguin Wiki: Top Agent. Agent One Give me the pictures of the agents, and I'll do it. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Image:1218961398448.JPEG Image:1219735503033.JPEG Image:1219735577771.JPEG Image:1219840486884.JPEG Image:1219735639589.JPEG Image:1219735701306.JPEG Image:1219735844887.JPEG Image:1219736551509.JPEG here are the images - Agent One Time/Server Actually i'm Teesam but when i got hacked i change the password and now i forgot my pass The time i met is around midnight of PST in Alpine This is British player not Swedish (Her friend in Sweden and other people that she knows also play as 2531 because it's the rare penguin!) -- 14:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) WEll, thanks for letting me know. If you can ask him/her about being a mod, I'll change stuff. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:32, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi DillyDally! You only know me a little bit,but I believe you were a good person(or penguin) from the start.Everyone makes bad choices once and a while.Well,I hope we can meet on Club Penguin sometime.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) OK I would be honored to make the picture.I will upload it when it is done.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Here you go!The picture! --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:54, 28 August 2008 (UTC) My award You have easily earned my respect I hope you really like this award. It took Hours to make. ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| Your cool and Forgiven--Соккпуппитс411 23:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) How do I edit? I got your E-mail, but how can I edit the site? It didn't say. Agent One I beleive you've got to make a Wordpress account. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:15, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I forgot my password My username in CP Wiki is Teesam and do you know? what's my penguin name -- 08:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I've no idea what your password or your penguin's name is, but try the "forgot password" option. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi :D Hi Sheepman, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~, [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry! --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) THat's fine :P. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:35, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Let's meet. Iceland at the dojo --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:36, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I've got an essay to write. :(. Maybe later. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:14, 30 August 2008 (UTC) German I think I read somewhere you can speak German? If so, are you intrested in adopting the [German Club Penguin Wiki? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 19:15, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ummm, no, unfortunately, I speak basic French, near-conversational Japanese, ultra-basic Latin, and of course, English. sorry :(. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) My pass!! I quit CP Wiki so i want to give you my password My pass is vista31vista but this is too hard so change it (or you will forgot it) Delete my email/Change the email (because when you do anything it can't sent to me) You can do anything like making him an administrator,ban him,change features but FIRST thing to do is change his email --Teesam 05:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sure. I'll just do a block of non-IP, so if you want to come back, say so. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:17, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Reason Here is reasons i quit: #I have no penguin #I use this account for over 6 months #I got many blocks so if i got blocked again will be forever #When i login my internet will slow --Teesam 05:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) What team? What team are you in (i mean in Thailand)? (red or yellow) Red. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:52, 2 September 2008 (UTC) An Award You've gained my respect! Here's the Ozker award! I know it looks evil, but it's not. :)~Ozker Hi! Hi DillyDally! Your award is cute it's a Labrador Retriever right? Or Golden Retriever? Also you have earned the Aqua Jet award! was here]] --Aqua Jet 09:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I think it's a lab. Thanks! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Message from Agent One What you're gonna do is good, apart from "More Wars" which is bad, but I too think you will be a good leader. Agent One OK. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ok ok we will merge the sites well anser this *will you take most content if so ok *can i be an admin on your site *i can add more cool things to the site i say i am happy we merge the sites soon User:Super24daisy * Yes * Yes * Please ask me first :). Yes, mostly. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:32, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ok my email is noahneu@gmail.com User:Super24Daisy Uh! I should have realised. Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:42, 3 September 2008 (UTC) A Vandal! DillyDally, a vandal called grumpydrawer is vandalizing the new blog! im not IM not gonna quit. Im a sysop now.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hey DillyDally Do you want the Sk8rbluscat award? Oh, Fish Paste!!!!! You already have it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ] Say Somethin'!!!! 11:48, 4 September 2008 (UTC) a 2nd chance for it. :) Im really sorry Its just you don't understand just how much I am agianst that man. I absolutley detest him, but I think my actions were unneeded. I just cant stand taht name and do not want it on this wiki. You don't understand the impact 9/11 was to usw americans, and especially ones who have family members in the military. Its about the most frightening thing of all.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:06, 4 September 2008 (UTC) shut it Stop dillydally, I don't need you to judge me. We were through with that already. I am going to apologize to beaky, and I am sorry.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) When you ban a user, a user that mighhtn't have even ''heard of 9/11, that's bad. When you complain, and delete the rank, that's bad. When you insult an admin, it's the last straw. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) sorry good god, how am I supposed to apologize? Change the name. Sorry.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 11:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) OK, I'm sorry too, 9/11 might've killed your family, for all I know. But I assumed it didn't. I also see that we both overreacted. Old bin Lorry might osund a little like Osama Bin Laden, but it'd be better if you can talk things out before banning + deleting, ok? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 12:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) alright I will as now, its just terrorists have changed my life. I just can't satnd them. Hey, to avoid problems, could you change the name? I really cant stand that.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) User:2531 If you move 2531 to User:2531 makes Barkjon welcome 2531 at User talk:2531 (Barkjon welcome her like she is the CPW user) PLEASE MOVE BACK TO 2531!! --356556 14:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I don't understand that. At all. Please try again. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 04:58, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Watch Your Language - A WARNING I'm afraid your comment on Sockpuppets' talk page is unethical, insulting, and a violation of your pardon. Here's why: 1. You insulted the poor boy's dignity. 2. You brought up politics... AGAIN. 3. You said the real name for the Fiery Underworld in a non-religious context. It's a place, not an interjection. 4. Said word is to be used in private, or among religious people. It kind of messes up a person's image and reputation throwing a swear word willy-nilly. 5. The term Old Bin Lorry, in no way resembles Osama Bin Ladon. 6. You actually ''insulted the United States of America... in my opinion. That's one of the things you just don't do. I don't insult your nation of origin, do I? 7. It bothered Mr. Sockpuppets enough to request this lecture on my talk page. ---- You are in direct violation of this Wiki's code of ethics, not to mention your pardon. I am giving you a warning. Watch your language. This is strike two of three. Your first was the controversy of which was pardoned. Your second is this. One more and you're out. If you commit another offense, the following will happen: * I will request an eradication of your administrative powers. * You will recieve another Public Banishment. * Your pardon will be revoked and your user page and user talk deleted. * You will recieve the "Moldy Piece of Wood with a Fungus on It" Rank in Project:Top Agent. * You will not recieve another Pardon. * You will be blocked for two weeks, or infinite, depending on your final offense. ---- I hope you actually listen this time. We don't want another controversy. ---- Don't say I didn't warn you. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Do I have permission to defend myself? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 04:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Respect You have earned Brodocs respect! hi You don't like me, do you?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 00:52, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I do. Absolutely, it's just that I'm getting hammered, because I got annoyed, at you, for deleting the rank, and, obviously, you got hurt by it, but, once again, talking with everyone to sort things out is better than banning+deleting. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 04:55, 7 September 2008 (UTC) thats true, I'll stop.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 11:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I apologize for overreacting. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:02, 8 September 2008 (UTC) thanks My day has sucked so far, that was encouraging.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) You know what? (No, of course not). I'm really regretting acting as I did. You've earned my respect, as you stood up, instead of sitting around, and taking it. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Your welcome. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hi DillyDally Hey DillyDally! Like my new signature?? --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it's pretty cool. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:53, 11 September 2008 (UTC) undelete not needed I'll leave this here, but i hope you'll point your other admins at this and make them read this. I notice you guys undeleting a lot of image to "see what it is". You know you dont have to do that. Once you click on that undelete link, and get to the "View and restore deleted pages" page, down in the "File history" section, if you click the date/time link, you can see what the image without restoring it. --Uberfuzzy 09:44, 11 September 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks for letting me know. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I'm glad you like it I am glad you like my new signature. I was going to use another font, but I didn't want to. Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 10:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC) a rollback. If I didn't have my signature now, I'dd most certainly "borrow" your font. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:23, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Hey DillyDally Hey DillyDally. Sk8rbluscat here... :) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 10:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I like my signature, it is blue, (my favorite color). The Jokerman font is pretty cool. The font you have is pretty cool, too. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 10:53, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but if you're going to say that, tell 4th Hale, he/she made it. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:58, 12 September 2008 (UTC) OK yes i would love you to User:Super24daisy Thanks! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 02:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Sig Test [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]] 08:00, 15 September 2008 (UTC) [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]Talk 07:35, 17 September 2008 (UTC) [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]Talk]] 07:37, 17 September 2008 (UTC) [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]Talk [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]Talk]] Per Request: the Header As requested, your header is completed. It is ''exactly 760x151 pixels, per request. I worked hard. I am home-schooled and thus spend time at my grandparent's house most of the day. I had to use my grandparent's computer for this reason, and it is only equipped with MS paint. If I can ever find the time to be home, you could expect better. Please don't criticise my work, some of those images I inserted have been waiting for a use for months. Wowee, that's great. I'll upload it as soon as possible! [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:18, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Personal Mission I am starting to infiltrate sir!Since I will be on 3 times a week,so they won't exactly know when I will come!I am ready,SIR!--Agent 32O Great work! [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:19, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Wow Actually I'm already unblocked (expiry time of 2 seconds). Woops. Anyway, please don't quit, you're a valued CPWTA member, & editor. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 08:08, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Japanese sig I don't like your japanese sig Your old sig is better --356 man 12:20, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Well, thanks! :). Well, I decided to change it, but thanks for the input! [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 03:26, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Header and Skin and Websites Well, it doesn't really matter if my header ''matches. I most definately support a lighter skin, with the header included. Actually, if I can ever find a free hosting zone, I'' wanted to make an official site using Microsoft Publisher, by uploading the Publisher code to a site, complete with images and topics. MS Publisher is my specialty, and I am very good at copy and pasting HTML code, for a spectacular site. As a member of the Higher Council, I'm going to need your permission to endorse this as ''the site for Top Agents. Sadly, only one person (the creator) can edit a Publisher Document, and you can't upload the Publisher Fromat (.pub) to this site, so I'm in quite a pickel. I'm forbidden to share my e-mail, so someone's going to have to find a way for me to obtain and/or download documents from other agents via an Internet site. TORRENTS ARE FORBIDDEN. Is there anything you can do for the Publisher Documents (.pub) files? Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I could upload it to another site? Do you define that as a torrent, though? It's not p2p, but I'm not sure if the Wordpress would allow me uploading the document, however I've got Adobe Dreamweaver, and we could find a better, custom-HTML site? Your header may not even be usable, is what I meant, it may not be able ot be uplaoded because of it's size. Do I have your permission to edit it? [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 03:28, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Header and Skin and Websites Well, it doesn't really matter if my header matches. I most definately support a lighter skin, with the header included. Actually, if I can ever find a free hosting zone, I'' wanted to make an official site using Microsoft Publisher, by uploading the Publisher code to a site, complete with images and topics. MS Publisher is my specialty, and I am very good at copy and pasting HTML code, for a spectacular site. As a member of the Higher Council, I'm going to need your permission to endorse this as ''the site for Top Agents. Sadly, only one person (the creator) can edit a Publisher Document, and you can't upload the Publisher Fromat (.pub) to this site, so I'm in quite a pickel. I'm forbidden to share my e-mail, so someone's going to have to find a way for me to obtain and/or download documents from other agents via an Internet site. ''TORRENTS ARE FORBIDDEN''. Is there anything you can do for the Publisher Documents (.pub) files? Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I need you on my squad I need a squad to infiltrate ACP. You wanna join?-- Happyface 17:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, if you like. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 01:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Edit Header - YES! Yes, you can edit it, just don't make any major alterations. Resize it, or something along that nature. I'll trust your judgement. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 10:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) OK [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 11:16, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Definition of "Torrent" A '''Torrent, in my book, is a program uploaded by a Person To Person Network, often illegally distributed in college dormitories. Torrents are only found on websites like "Bittorrent.com", "the Pirate Bay", "E-Donkey", ect. The kind of places shady people go. I downloaded one and my computer became infected with dozens of viruses and malicious programs. Porn sites pooped up on Club Penguin! My computer manufactuere had to install a whole new security suite just to combat a "WinSpyware Protect" virus alone! Not to mention all of those Blue Screens of Death... I shiver at the thought... I actually speak of the kind of website that the CP Music mp3 files are linked to. Those are much more honest than bit-torrent sites. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 10:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) OK, if I find a site for you to upload it to, minus viruses, you'll do it? [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 11:16, 21 September 2008 (UTC) OH NO! DO YOU MEAN THE ONE ON THE AWARD? OH MY GOSH! I HAVE THE DOG IN MY PRAYERS, BECAUSE THATS ALL i CAN DO, BUT I HOPE IT DOESN'T HAVE ONE! Warm regards to you(and your dog) --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself... Terminated! 21:45, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Not in the picture, the one in the picture was Google's, mine is a schnauzer, but thanks a lot, it means a lot too! [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 05:52, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Your Dog I love dogs although I cant have one because of asthma. I sincerely hope he gets better. Best of luck, -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 06:00, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:02, 22 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Scientology I don't know why you asked this, but I do know a bit about it. Scientology is in no way an affiliate or denomonation of Christianity. In fact, it's more like a cult than a religion. It's not a "church" either. In an old "Girls in Action" newspaper (my sister participated in it years ago), there was an article interviewing a woman who escaped from a Scientology group. Since you're not into religious salvation (and Christianity), I'll skip that for you and state the pure facts dervied from the article. Once more, I'm recalling this straight from memory (once I read something I don't forget it too easily), but I can remember the core details... here I go: ---- 1. A scientology group is not a church at all. 2. In fact, it's more like a closed off society or cult, similar to North Korea. 3. The newspaper mentioned everything was provided inside "massive walls", or it may have been "huge gates". There was even a laundromat in this example. It may mean that Scientologists gather in groups and live isolated. 4. They had cars, but they were seldom used, and never went outside the walls. Once again, closed society. 5. An important detail from the article was that the subject "spoke to a gaurd" from her car, asking to do her laundry. Though the newspaper says "it was like the gaurd was struck dumb", since the laundromat was inside the walled area ("just around the corner, says the newspaper"), she used this to escape, driving clean out the door. This means that a Scientology cult group is heavily fortified, and once you enter, you can't leave. 6. The newspaper goes on to say she fled miles away in said car, mentioning "monitored airports", as in refugees are found and punished. She went straight to Vegas (I think it was Vegas, the article is long gone), took a flight under anonomity, and flew to who knows where. From there, the article describes her conversion to Christianity (Christians don't convert Christians), as well as living with her relatives. 7. Though this was not in the article, she probaby went under Federal Witness Protection. ---- There was a Scientology building near where I live, and there was no sign or steeple, just a plain, gray building. This may be an "induction" zone, as in they brainwash you to their cult and ship you out to said fortified zone after they cult you. See the Brainwashing section for more. Cults in General I read an old book, and cults were its subject: an example (and another interview) mentions how extreme go to cults get members. It's just plain creepy. First, the book stated, they find people off the street, usually people in their late teens (around 15-18, ect.) and pretend to be nice. They "invite" them to a restaurant and things like that. From there, I can't recall, but the next thing I remember reading was how the subject stated, paraphrased quote: "I woke up, and realized I was not at home." Cult Brainwashing The book goes on explaining the brainwashing process, where the cult members allow two hours of sleep a night, and then they sing corny (and creepy) songs around a blazing bonfire. These songs probably state the rules and beliefs of the cult in an annoyingly catchy manner, more on that below. They repeat this process of little or no sleep and the same song again and again and again. Surely an intelligent man as yourself can understand the medical result. After two days of no sleep, most people can not remember their ABCs. After a week, hallucinations appear. Your body collapses, and if you go to long (it's impossible without and outside cause), it could cause death. As I stated before, without sleep you become suspectible to hallucinations and dangerous practices. This is "brainwashing". By forbidding sleep and repeating those words, songs, beliefs and rules, a person who's brain is temporarily damaged (from lack of sleep) starts to absorb that repeated process until it becomes wired into their long-term memory. After the brainwashing is complete, they let the victims sleep normally, and after their health is restored, they can't remember their original beliefs, and in really extreme cases, who they were. "Deprogramming" On the flip side is an equally harsh process on removing someone from a cult and its code. This was also in that book, and it is called "deprogramming". It is performed similar to brainwashing, except it is done by profesionals (sometimes) along with the victim's family. Once again, few details in this. They forgo sleep again (natural sleeping was restored after the cult's brainwashing), and try to erase the cult code through the same process as it came in. The interviewed person stated they could not "recall much after the brainwashing and before the deprogramming", but it was stated that deprogramming was a "long, harsh process". The good news is that it worked, and the interviewed subject managed to return to normal. ---- Then there's fraternities, of which I know nothing about. I hope this answers your bizzarely random question about Scientology and cults in general. BEWARE!!!!!! You aren't planning to join anything like that, are you?! As a Christian, and a person in general, I strongly urge you to ''not'' even get involved with that kind of thing. Cult members can't see their families or anything that the cult leader forbids, including the computer and this wiki, as it exposes them to "outside influences" and hampers the brainwashing. Please, I urge you not to join! Christian or not, I don't want you to go through what the people in those articles did! For the sake of yourself and your family, be careful! You are too smart to be in a cult! You are a person, a special person! Why Benedict doesn't matter, I still care! Cults make you a number, if you will. There is no individuallity! It's almost like a zombie (though they don't exist)! I hope you make the right choice, DillyDally. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:40, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I definitely won't join, and I'm considering financially backing, or participating in some anti-Scientology protests, but thank you for your opinion, and I'll hold it in the highest regard. What I'm doing is trying to get an unbiased view of the cult. In fact, it's been proved Scientologists control the local media, which means I won't be able to "leak" any real information. Thanks regardless. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 08:10, 23 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Church I honestly don't know that much about it. Even you ''telling me that is very, very helpful. Thank you. [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 08:12, 23 September 2008 (UTC) your dog Still, it is in my hopes and prayers, if that means anything to you (I am sure it does) See you later, By the way, don't feel rough abou the terminated part in my sig, it is the wrong time to put that.-- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:39, 23 September 2008 (UTC) It does mean something. It means you care. Thanks a lot. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 08:07, 23 September 2008 (UTC) This user This user called 356556 or whatever his name is, used my IP address(IP address of my school. More info in and can you fix it?--Aqua Jet 09:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) If 356556 shares your school's IP address, then I'm afraid that there's little ''I can do. But, if, on the off-chance 356556 has a dynamic IP address, changing his/her ports, and restarting his/her internet connection would hopefully suffice. Doing the same for the school. Explaining this to the school may also work, and ocnvincing them to do it. But, If my hypothesis is right, you, or 356556, won't be able to change addresses. Sorry for the lack of help. [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 10:24, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Uhh, Ok thanks--Aqua Jet 11:07, 24 September 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. Have a talk to the IT guys at school, or set up a proxy there. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 05:57, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Okay then.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 10:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, what I meant to say was, that I suggest you have a talk with the IT person, and, if you use ?Firefox, I could give you a guide to using a proxy server there. Also, I'd have a talk with 356556, when the user comes back, about the deconstructive edits. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 10:50, 25 September 2008 (UTC) What is ur School IP? I will try to check 356556's IP -- 08:53, 26 September 2008 (UTC) - Okay, that wasn't me. You may as well try to connect with a proxy server, that's web-based, at your school. This may work soon, whilst this works at the moment. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 02:45, 27 September 2008 (UTC) no, sadly Sadly, those are not my gutiars. I sure wish they were! The red one was played by Van Halen, the one with circles in one picture is Zack Wilde, the others, I am not sure of. They are awesome, though!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 21:29, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 05:57, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Secret Mission This is Agent TLI/Tremper Le Insecte (Dunklebug) When it is up to spying I am a big infiltration disguise kinda guy not a listen to their blog guy... I hate that stuff. If it may help I am official members of these armies but they don't know I'm working against them: * ACP * Nachos Agent TLI Out Dunklebug 23:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug That's fine, great work. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I modeled my sig after yours!!!! By the way, yes, cults are evil! I hope your dog's okay!--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 15:24, 27 September 2008 (UTC) thanks, and thanks, and I agree. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 01:42, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I hope your dog is A-OK. Several previous signatures for me were modeled after yours. Please help out at http://www.wikia.com/wiki/c:rocketscience Rocket Science Wiki --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 11:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) We've started the dog on medicine, and, so far, it's working. Thnaks for the support, everyone. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 04:34, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, good-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:45, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Look at the page, Funny Pictures Can you delete the tacky carpet pic? '''This is not Carpet wiki'--356556 14:33, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I have a question. I wanted to know how I create a page for something that doesn't have to do with Club Penguin. It's going to be my penguin's story, but it's going to be in chapters. Could you help me out? ~Ozker ok i will User:Super24daisy Well, maybe the fan page, or a subpage, but Daisy will help you. [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 01:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) New Sk8rbluscat award! This song... ...basically sums up Scientology. http://www.albinoblacksheep.com/audio/scientlolojyuuichi ~Ozker Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:14, 14 October 2008 (UTC) here is what I bet happened I made this account at my gramma's computer, and I had the never log out setting. I bet somebody, probably one of my bro's buddies, said, "hey, I'm gonna edit kind of rough. NOT A HACK! That is what happened. I turned the setting off. God, I can handle problems, and that kind of crap happens every once and a while. I hate when people think I am lying. I wasn't hacked, that's what happened. I don't need to change anything.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I see. Thanks for clearing it up. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:14, 14 October 2008 (UTC) my computer is saying ????? on your Signature. Check out mine. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :) Yours is really cool. My signature is in the Japanese sub-alphabet, known as Katakana. sorry that your computer doesn't recognise it, but if you really want to see it, I'll help you. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 00:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I'm using Mozilla SeaMonkey, I was using FireFox but I wanted to have an all-in-one. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Firefox reconized it. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Seamonkey? Thanks for telling me about that. I'll be sure to check it out. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 00:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) SeaMonkey is the new version of the Mozilla application suite. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) SeaMonkey on WinXP SP2 with MS Office. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:41, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Aqua Jet's sig is kind of bugging me too. It makes it laggy when i use IE. plus, I feel so bad for the family's of those who died in Hiroshima and nagasaki. (Though you have to admit, Nagasaki sounds pretty cool!) But yeah, it bugs me.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:54, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It ''is'' making my computer laggy. I only have 256 MB OF RAM ON 1.7 GHZ PROCESSOR!!! XP!! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi I already did removed it.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry then. :). [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) YOu are right. I guess i got my adminship from threatening to quit. I shall put a poll up.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:21, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for acknowledging that, but it's not meant to be personal. You're a fine admin. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 08:24, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Dude, really, you need to watch your mouth. TurtleShroom is going to kill you when he finds out what you said on that forum. Dude, need to watch your mouth. I am not threatening you in any way, I am just warning you and trying to protect you. I know you are a good person, and TurtleShroom might have already gotten rid of the "three strike" deal, but if he hasn't, this would be your strike three. I don't want another controversy. I am not bothered, but I am trying to protect you, DillyDally. You are a great user, and I don't want you gone.--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 20:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for helping. Language removed. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 10:09, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Look... Look, I know this is the wrong time, but I think this is yours. -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:48, 30 October 2008 (UTC)| Why? I certainly didn't make it. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 08:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) That was for being publicly banned at one time... DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:45, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I see.This is an OK time, in that case, as it's prefectly well deserved. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 01:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) See, you requested it...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Fair enough too. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:36, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey DillyDally. This is me, Sk8rbluscat and I can't even read your signature on Windows XP. I am using Apple Safari right now. :-\. Could you change your signature back to letters???? Not Japanese or Chinese! Spanish is fine. I am not trying to boss you around!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- 12:20, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... I am an IP address, I know. I will change it to username when I am not bored. Right now, I am bored. Signed, Sk8rbluscat (68.xxx.xxx.xxx). NNNOOO!!! Kidding. Changing soon. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 04:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Happy? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]talk 04:15, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Better! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you with this: You also get this for being on the Gryffindor High Council: Have a blast!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 15:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]talk 00:46, 9 November 2008 (UTC) A Congratty Congratties, You got pardoned. Your offenses were against me as well as many others (Im catholic) Again, Congratties! 6spongey98 21:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Spongey Club Penguin Genius Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]talk 06:58, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I found the fact of 2531! Please edit 2531 page! Here is more than 36 facts about 2531!! At the end, If you see * , That means i need to ask the people that posted this #She is not from Sweden. But she is from somewhere on Earth. But she have the connections with Sweden #During mid 2005 to early 2006, If you login as her you'll see the banned forever message* Maybe false because she have the red lei and others #Her name is not Linnea. But one of her friend named Linnea. And Linnea never play CP #Her name is also not Tera. Because BlackArrowTera on YouTube is now 21 (The real 2531 born 1988 not 1987) #During April-June 2008, She is the bot* #Her username was renamed to "July" since October 16, 2008. #She joined on May 13, 2002 #She first login on May 13, 2002 at 5:13 PM (Her country's time) #She play YouTube. But no one knows her name on YouTube. Only she knows #She loves to watch TV much more than playing Club Penguin* #She don't use Club Penguin Wiki. #She have April Fools Day 2004 video (That party maybe not exist) #She have the beta hat. But she joined before beta #She is a CPIP tester #Her favorite color is red #She don't share the account with her cousins/friend. Even her parents #She is a special penguin (During years 2002-2004 there is the special penguins) #Her favorite game is Hydro-Hopper #Her favorite outfit is Beta Hat,Red Lei,Yellow Duck,Osmosis Background #She have 112 videos on YouTube #Her favorite outfit during 2002-2004 is Authentic shirt/Red duck,Hard Hat #She is NOT a member #She joined YouTube on January 7, 2005 #She was in Sweden. But she is not Swedish #She started making CP Videos since January 10, 2005. Before that she uploads Test patterns (Which it's on TV), Sweden and other real life videos. Uploading Test-Patterns is the reference of watching TV more than playing CP #Her first CP video is April Fools 2004 #Every 2002ians (Formerly 2003ians) know her and always party with her! Sometimes recorded her! (2002ians is the people that believe that CP was made in 2002) #She can speak at least 5 languages #She have more than 100 buddies #She done all glitches. She once walk on sky and record #When people asking "Where are you from?", She will answer ZOOZ. This maybe means "2002" (Club Penguin don't allow to type numbers #She plays Penguin Chat 1,2 and 3 #She plays Experimental Penguins (Experimental Penguins released after PC1. PC2 released after EP. First Club Penguin released after PC2. PC3 released after First Club Penguin. New Club Penguin (Which you are playing) launched after PC3) #In real life, She wake up at 2.45 am #She watches Test Pattern with her cousin. And she once sleep early with her another cousin #She always archive SWF files into her computer everytime Club Penguin updates. When you ask her to give you a file, She will say that you have to pay for it. And when you buy one, She will give a link to the Test Pattern DVD on Ebay. And that product isn't made by her PS:I don't have a penguin. User_talk:Teesam -- 08:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) OK, and? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]talk 06:00, 20 November 2008 (UTC) This is not a joke! It's from a website but I don't remember where. 3 months ago i've post that I found 2531. I don't have a penguin but I use other people's penguin and play on miniclip.com Sorry you don't see me because I stand behind her player card (I stand near her and many people stand near her and I think that people that stand near her are 2002ians) I know club penguin very very long time ago (around 2004 or 2005) and that is one reason I know about penguin chat 3 and the old club penguin Do you believe me? I've played PC3! My name their is... I don't remember because it's 4 years ago but It's not like Teesam or something like this because Teesam is my real name. Sorry I don't have pics because It's on my old computer But i don't play Club Penguin because I don't know how to play! But i am a Club Penguin fan! I visit Club Penguin fan websites! That's why I got CP News! *Off topic* I will try finding subpages on my user page and I will let you delete User talk:Teesam -- 14:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) If you want to reply please reply here NOT my user talk page or my IP talk page But what's so significant bout him/her? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]talk 10:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Can you unprotect page User:2531 ? because i will edit to put the facts-- 04:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) stop swearing Remember what I said? Its for your own good. Please, don't even use the word hell as a place. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:04, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I...didn't? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]talk 01:03, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, you said your french has gone to Hades, I do believe. Just, try to be careful. I '''don't want any problems for you.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) PS: ARCHIVE! Ah. Whoops. Ta. K. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]talk 22:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC) VandalWatch Quite a few wikis have a project called Vandal Watch. They have it incase anyone does vandalise the pages of their wiki. But I think us, the CPW should really have one. We have had a few attacks, so this could be really useful in catching the hooligans. I have already made one, under the name page of User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch, so if you wish to make one, click on my link, copy & paste the stuff, and customize if you want. Also, one more thing: Could you add a color-coded system on your vandal watch, and rate the threat of the users. If they did minor vandalism, put them on a specific colour. If they do even more, they go up colours, and so on. But, of course, you may not even consider Vandal Watch and scrap it. I don't mind, since you are on of the beauracrats, but tell me if it's a bad idea, and pretend I never said any of this. *I am leaving this on all of the beauracrats talk pages! --[[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:41, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Great idea, if not for the fact it takes 7-8 reloads for me to view a single page (my WiFi's stuffed). I could do the occasional sweep, but nothing major. I think rating users may make it easy for them to be aggravated, but maybe a vandal template would be more appropriate. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]talk 22:52, 25 December 2008 (UTC) The only use for the word (7734 upsidedown) You should only say it as the opposite of Heaven. "Hell is the opposite of Heaven". --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!' 23:05, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Well, sorry, and if it's in an archive, I don't think we should worry about it. But on a side note, I'm an Atheist, and please keep in mind that I'm not bound by Christian laws. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 16:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Hi DillyDally! Are you a member? If so, then your invited to my Boiler Room Member Pary! Sign you name on the guest list so you can come. It says the time, date, and server! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 15:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Nope. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]talk 00:21, 26 January 2009 (UTC) hi hi, im Hat Pop. Would you like to meet on Cp? Zone: Ice Berg. Place: Coffee shop. Thanks! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 00:24, 26 January 2009 (UTC) No. Award For reforming. Jaller2 03:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) um Are you still here?--Ced1214 18:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yo bro. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]talk 07:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Had a feeling the message would lead to you coming back to see it. Nice to hear from you. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 16:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) IP BANNED FOREVER??????? You ''CANNOT'' ban an IP permanently. You can't block one permanently, nor can you ban one, for any time. [[User:Tharnton345|'''Tur]][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) When did CP started? There's a rumor about CP started in 2002 and in CP website said that 2005